Such a fool
by Strong-arms
Summary: Mimi is Daddy's perfect princess, until one day Daddy decide to remarry...who have two sons...still not knowing who they were, Matt one to be-his brother plot something from her in the mall...when she found out who he really is, will the two of them work
1. Daddy's news...

Okay...this is my one way romance...uh....don't mind me, Twas just a little inane saying of mine...so anyway, read peeps...  
and tell me what ya think, okay? ^.~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi I'm Tachikawa Mimi, you can call me PRETTY MIMI!^^ Just joking! Anyway about my life? Well My parents are divorced, good  
thing though cause I don't like my mom...well I do like her a little but not as a mom 'Mom', get it? I don't want us, them  
to live together without any...'love' for each other...right? And besides, I love my dad more than my mom, so I don't want  
him to get hurt or be hurt! ^^. My Dad's been dating plenty of ladies now, but each of them were a flank. Actually...  
I'm the one who flank them!^^ Hehehehe...my dad's only for me and nobody else, I'm his perfect Princess!^^  
  
Yea? About me? Well I'm your typical kind of girl. A little snob, pretty, nice?, caring, and evrything else...and above all  
loving!^^ Cause I just love my dad!, Speaking of Dad...Augh! He just told me he found somebody already! And you know what  
else? He's gonna marry her? What kind of a joke is this?! Anyway...I'll tell you what happen.  
  
*What happen---FLASH BACK*  
  
Mimi entered the room as usual looking like a precious angel.  
  
"Hi, Daddy! Can I go shopping today?" Mimi begged...prettly.  
  
"Of course, princess. With who?" Her Dad asked as he got his wallet and handed Mimi his credit card.  
  
"Thanks, Daddy! I think I'm going with Sora...if she'll come." Mimi said as she skipped, but her dad stopped her.  
  
"Okay, but don't go out too long. I need to tell you something." Her dad said.  
  
'So that's why you're being nice to me today!' Mimi thought as she returned back from where she were and sat in the chair.  
  
"No, I can wait. Tell me now." Mimi said.  
  
Her dad smiled as he said, "I think It'll be better If I'll tell you after you shop." He said.  
  
"No, Daddy. I want to hear it now." Mimi said as she smiled.  
  
"But what about shopping? It might close you know." He smiled.  
  
'I know something's really up!' Mimi thought as she eyed her father.  
  
"No. Shopping can wait. I can go to the mall tomorrow anyway." Mimi said casually.  
  
"I can't believe you'll skip shopping just for some news great news, Mimi." Her Dad said as he realized what he said and  
covered his mouth.  
  
"Aha! Some GREAT news, ey? What is it spill up, dad!" Mimi said victoriously.  
  
Her Dad sighed in defeat as he smiled to his daughter. "Okay...I'll tell you." Her Dad said warmly at her.  
  
"Yeppe! I won!...wait I'll guess...hmmm...it's a about a woman, isn't it?" Mimi teased wickedly as his Father blushed.  
  
Her Dad scratched his head and smiled. "You always got me." He smiled.  
  
'Yea, I wouldn't miss this chance. I'll sabutage that lady if it's the last thing I do...Sure I don't' even know her...  
but If my dad likes, and I don't...sorry Miss...got to go.' Mimi thought as she looked at her dad.  
  
"So, who's the lucky lady this time?" Mimi asked as she teased him.  
  
"Uh...Well she's Meriam Takashi...and she's very nice...and beautiful too." Her Dad said.  
  
"Really? Where'd you meet?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Remember when I left you for the weekend?" Her Dad said.  
  
"Who couldn't, you left me without any money back there." Mimi pouted.  
  
"Yea...and I was really sorry...anyway, When I was about to return home...I didn't told you this one...I bumped to her  
car and then..." Her Dad trailed off.  
  
"Let me guess...She got mad, you apologized, you treat her for coffe, and then you talked about each other and then  
wham! You fell In love with her, right?" Mimi said.  
  
"Why, how'd you know?" Her Dad asked surprised.  
  
"I don't know, lucky guess?" Mimi said.  
  
"Uh, yea. Anyway Mimi-"  
  
"Princess."  
  
"Anyway princess, She's really nice and I think you're going to like her." Her Dad said.  
  
"Yea, like you've said to me over six times to the lady you've dated?" Mimi said cusually.  
  
"No, She's not just gonna be my date Mimi, she's going to my wife." Her Dad said.  
  
"Yea, and the cat and mouse are friends. Come on Dad stop joking around will ya?" Mimi said.  
  
"Honey, I'm not joking...I Love Meriam she's nice and a good wife." Her Dad said.  
  
"A good wife? How can you say that, does she have kids?" Mimi said.  
  
"Yea, well, she does. Two of them actually." Her Dad said proudly.  
  
Mimi can't help it, but feel happy when she will just see her dad happy. It's not the first time her dad said it to her, It  
was the second time, well maybe if she'll try it out, just to make her dad happy then...why not?  
  
"Oh...so two kids? And you want me to baby sit them? Mimi said.  
  
"No, of course not. One of them is a year older than you, and the other one is 13." Her Dad said.  
  
"Ah, two sister?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Well...no, brothers perhaps." Her Dad said.  
  
"What? Brothers?" Mimi whinned.  
  
"Honey please? Consider for Daddy's sake?" He begged at Mimi.  
  
Mimi looked at him. "Okay...sure..." Mimi said. "I'll try..."  
  
"Yes! Thank you!" as Her Dad hugged her. "You're the best daughter a parents could have!" Mimi just have to smiled at this.  
  
"So, when will I met, this Meriam of yours?" Mimi asked.  
  
"We're gonna meet them tonight. I've already booked in a Italian restaurant." Her Dad said happily.  
  
"Italian restaurant?! Really?! Wow! This is so cool!" Mimi said happily. 'This lady must be special!' Mimi thought.  
  
"Yea, you like it?" Her Dad said.  
  
"Do I ever!? Anyway I got to go shopping righ now, Dad." Mimi said.  
  
"Oh, sure. sure. And Mimi honey? I promise you, you'll like her." Her Dad said.  
  
"Really? I'll think about it. I'll give you 44 hours of your foolishness Dad." Mimi said as she winked.  
  
"Mimi!" her dad exclaimed.  
  
"I'm just joking okay? Anyway, bye!" as Mimi went out to her house.  
  
*End of FLASH BACK*  
  
Okay so that's what happen...I can't help it but feel a little bit down right now. Cause I've never seen my Dad this happy   
befor...especially for a woman he just meet...  
  
Jiro- Ah...Mimi? Can I take over? I think you can't handle telling your story.  
  
Mimi- You're right...*sigh* thanks Jiro...  
  
Jiro- No problem! Anyway...back to our story!^^  
  
Mimi went to Mall after she heard her Dad's news about getting married. At first she was sad, but decided to keep herself  
cool.   
  
"Nothing best like a BlACK SATRUDAY for shopping!" Mimi said dully as she enetered the mall.  
  
Jiro- Ok, now this time it's somebody's story...  
  
"So, what makes you decide to go with us?" A yound boy asked with brown hair...okay, okay got the picture? It's TAI!  
  
"My mom's making some joke again." a boy with blonde hai- okay...MATT said.  
  
"A Joke? You can't stand you're mom's joke?" Tai said casually while Matt just stare at him. "Okay, geez just trying   
to make fun..." as Tai trailed off. "So what is it now?"  
  
"My mom told me she's getting married." Matt said.  
  
"Wow, what a lousy joke that was." Tai said as Matt came to look dully at him again. "Ok...uh...you don't like it?"  
  
"It's not that I like...it's just too soon." Matt said. "And I'm going to be a brother."  
  
"You are a brother." Tai clarified.  
  
"A brother to somebody's." Matt said.  
  
"Oh...Well, Isn't it great? Now you have two T.K's!" Tai exclaimed.  
  
"Har, it's not even a boy. It's a girl. I've heard she's a real 'PRINCESS'." Matt said.  
  
"Oh, a spoiled brat you mean?" Tai said.   
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Matt said with a sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Oh, so you don't like your mom to be married because you'll have a sister that is spoiled brat is that it?" Tai said.  
  
"Well...I didn't exactly mean I don't like my mom to get married. I just don't like the idea of havig a sister." Matt said.  
  
"Oh, come on, Matt it won't be that 'BAD', come on, what could a five year old do?" Tai said.  
  
"She's not five." Matt stated.  
  
"Oh, really? How old is she, then?" Tai asked.  
  
"I don't know. Before my mom could speak about her, I needed to leave. One description about her tells you everything." Matt  
said.  
  
"Oh...and what's that?" Tai asked.  
  
" 'PRINCESS' " Matt said.  
  
"Oh..." Tai said as he turned his head in the front and saw somebody entered...okay, okay already stop with the suspense it's  
Mimi! hmph! "Well Matt is she's going to be your sister, I think you'll enjoy her company...rrrr" Tai said as he eyed Mimi.  
  
Matt came to look at Tai as he stared at him strangely, and then he looked at Mimi who Tai was looking at. Matt was bewildered,  
seeing Mimi.  
  
"Whoah...I'll really enjoyed it...what a chick!" Matt said.  
  
"You tell me!" Tai said as both he and Matt kept looking at Mimi.  
  
Matt eyed Tai wickedly. "Hey, Tai. I'll tell Sora about this." Matt said.  
  
Tai madea nervous glance and turn his head away. "What are you talking about? I'm just looking at the guard!" Tai said  
defensively.  
  
Matt chuckled as he turned to Tai. "Really, Tai. You already got Sora, so please leave her to me." Matt said.  
  
"And what make you so sure, she won't snob you? She's one of those type I think..." said Tai.  
  
"Well...why won't we find out then, ha?" Matt challenge as they headed towards Mimi who is watching the window shop.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OKay...TBC?...Hmmm....ask me! ^^.... 


	2. strawberry juice...it's you!

Mimi looked at corner of her eyes as she saw four eyes looking at her...yea, MATT and Tai.  
  
'Oh geez, it's one of those kind of guys again.' Mimi thought disgustedly. She came to look at MATT who, Matt and  
Tai were talking to each other. 'But, that blonde sure is a hunk.' Mimi thought as she squeled.   
  
Jiro- Okay, so that happend when Matt and Tai were still looking at Mimi, okay? And now, this will happend when   
Matt and Tai approached Mimi.  
  
"Hey, Matt you think she'll ignore us?" Tai whispered to Matt.  
  
Matt shrugged, "That's why were doing, and remember, I'll do the talking." Matt said.  
  
Mimi went to small stand and bought herself a juice.   
  
'Well, a cold juice will always cheer me up! Especially strawberry!' She thought as she took a sip to it.  
  
Matt and Tai followed Mimi to the stand, Tai noticed that his shoelace were untied also Matt noticed it too.  
  
"Hey, Tai you better take care of that shoelace." Matt said as they were still heading straight to Mimi.  
  
"What?" Tai asked.  
  
"I said you better take care of your shoelace or you might stumble to-" not knowingly Matt hit Mimi, as juice poured   
into Mimi's face. "someone?" Matt squeked.  
  
Mimi was just silent as she stood there frozen. Matt and Tai took a step back, as they sweatdrop.  
  
"Nice going, Matt." Tai whispered.  
  
"Hey! It's your fault in the first place!" Matt hissed.  
  
Finally Mimi moved as she headed to the stand. "One more juice please." Mimi said plainly.  
  
"Ah...Miss...I'm sorry about that..." As Matt apologized nervously.  
  
Mimi came to get the juice as she stood infront of Matt face to face, staring madly at him. Of course Matt was a litte  
bit frightened.  
  
"Uh-haha...a-are you okay, Miss?" Matt asked nervously.  
  
"Pst. Matt, I think I know what she's gonna do to the juice." Tai whispered.  
  
"Shut-up Tai! I don't want to know!" Matt whispered back.  
  
"Oh, having my face spilled up with juice, and my outfit is COMPLETELY sticky and wet now...I think I'm perfectly fine."  
Mimi said coldy...with a little sarcasm in her voice.   
  
Matt gulped. "R-really?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yea, nothing to worry about, right?" as Mimi smiled at Matt.  
  
"Think so." Matt sighed in relief, as he stood there smiling back at Mimi. "So you okay?" he asked trying to take control  
of his coolness.  
  
"Think so." Mimi mimicked. "Oh, look here, I still have my juice." as Mimi looked at her juice and smiled back at Matt.  
  
"Yea, cause you bought that." Tai said. Mimi came quickly to look at Tai as she forced a smile.   
  
"Yea, thank you for reminding me...now, why'd I bought it again?" Mimi said as she sort of, think. "Oh, yea I remember!" She  
exclaimed.  
  
"Uh...what's your name again?" Mimi asked Matt. Matt pointed at himself as Mimi nods.   
  
"Uh, Matt." He said casually.  
  
"Oh, Matt would you do me a favor and help me out? I don't want this juice to get into waste." Mimi said innocently.  
  
"Oh, okay sure. Want me to drink it for you?" Matt said cooly.  
  
"Why, how nice of you!" Mimi smiled. "Here..." as Mimi quickly spilled the juice to Matt's face. "Oops...sorry about that."  
Mimi said sweetly.  
  
Matt just stood there as he wiped his face with his hand, Tai of course is laughing. "Look at yourself man!" Tai laughed,   
while Matt gave him a sharp look.   
  
Mimi raised her eyebrow as she looked at Tai. "Here, I think you also want some." as Mimi poured some juice on Tai.  
"Now if you may excuse me, 'GENTLEMEN' I think I want to go now, bye." as Mimi stormed out the mall.  
  
"Now who's talking?" Matt said.  
  
"Har-har! I didn't even do anything to her!" Tai exclaimed.  
  
While Matt just rolled his eyes. "Hn, that girl got problems!" Tai said as he wiped himself.  
  
"You tell me, she didn't even tell her name after she asked mine." Matt said.  
  
  
Jiro- okay now, this is the side of my Mimi's story!^^  
  
Mimi walked her way home from the mall, stumping her foot. For she was really mad back there.  
  
'Those Jerks! Grrrr!!!!' She thought angrily.  
  
She went to her house as she slamed the door and shouted angrily, "I'M HOME!"  
  
"Hi, honey. How's shopping?" Her dad asked as he went to his daughter and saw her. "Oh...shopping's bad?" he asked.  
  
"As if!" Mimi said angrily as she went to the kitchen and to the fridge.  
  
"Honey, what happend?" Her dad asked concerned. "And you're so wet."  
  
"Tell me about it." Mimi muttered angrily. Mimi looked at the fridge and saw a jar of strawberry juice. Her eyes begun   
irritated.  
  
"Dad, why do we ever have strawberry? And it have to be a JUICE!" Mimi said angrily.  
  
"Well honey, because it's your favoraite." Her dad said.  
  
"Well it ain't now...I mean today! So..." as Mimi grabbed it and drained it to the sink. "There!" she said.  
  
"Oh, now I see...someone spilled some juice of you." Her dad said casually.  
  
"Is it obvious?" Mimi asked sarcastically as her dad looked at her. "Okay, okay, sorry..." Mimi pouted.  
  
"Anyway hon, I think you should be ready for tonights dinner?" Her Dad informed.  
  
"Why?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Where gonna have some date with the Takashi's remember?" Her Dad said.  
  
"Oh, yea." As Mimi was in thought still mumbling about the two jerks she met.  
  
"And I'm sure her two sons, will be very happy to see you." Her dad said.  
  
"Speaking of two jerks" Mimi said.  
  
"Jerks?" Her Dad asked puzzled.  
  
"I mean Two...tell me...what kind of childrens are they?" Mimi asked. 'If I'm gonna have a brothers I need to know what   
they are! They might ended like those two I've meet!' Mimi thought angrily.  
  
"Well...I heard Takeru's a real angel." Her Dad said. "And very sweet too."  
  
'Okay...now how about the other one?' Mimi thought as she looked at her father.  
  
"And Yamato's a real gentlemen. He's great with ladies." Her Dad said.  
  
"Okay, then. I think I'll get along with them, if your perfect description about those two are true!" Mimi exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sure you'll get along very well honey." Her Dad said.  
  
Jiro- And now, Matt's side of the story...^^  
  
"Matt, good you're home!" Her mom squeked as she went to him. "Oh, what happened to you?" Her mom asked.  
  
"Someone just pilled her juice on me, no beggie." Matt said as he went to the bathroom.  
  
"Oh...okay. Yamato!" Her mom called.  
  
"Matt." Matt said plainly.  
  
"Oh, yea. Sure, Matt. Be ready now." Her mom said.  
  
"Ready for what?" as Matt went out.  
  
"Did you forgot? Where gonna have some dinner with the Tachikawa's today." Her Mom said excitedly.  
  
"Oh, you're guy." Matt said dully.  
  
"Now, come on. Don't be like that! He's going to be your dady, and your gonna have a wonderful new sister!" Her mom exclaimed.  
  
"Yea. I've heard she's a real princess." Matt said sarcastically.  
  
"Of course she is. She even agreed on me and Jeff's idea!" She squeked. "But I recieved a call from Jeff just now, and he  
said Mimi's in a little bad mood right now."   
  
Matt looked at her mom, not interested. "Mimi? Sounds...shakey..." Matt said.  
  
"Shakey? Where'd you get that idea?" Her mom said.  
  
"So the princess's is in bad mood? Why? Didn't get what she want?" Matt teased.  
  
"Matt! Don't be like that! Now I want you to be extra nice to her." Meriam said.  
  
"Sure, Meriam. You know how good I am with kids." Matt said.  
  
"Kids? What are you talking about? Mimi's a year behind you. Means she's 16." Her mom said.  
  
"16?! Are you nuts?!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"Matt!" Her mom said.  
  
"Sorry...I mean, it's okay with you?" Matt said.  
  
"Okay, with me what?" Meriam asked.  
  
"To live together with her?" Matt asked.  
  
"Of course silly! We're going to be a family soon!" Her mom said.  
  
"Ah...yeah...family." Matt thought. 'Well...she might turn out ugly or not my type anyway...' Matt thought.  
  
Jiro- Okay...I'll make snappy! ^^ AT THE RESTAURANT.  
  
T.K- Wow mom, this guy must be great!  
  
T.K exclaimed as they entered the Italian Restaurant.  
  
Meriam- Of course honey, Jeff's really a sweet guy.   
  
Matt- Not bad...   
  
Matt thought.  
  
Jeff- Meriam!   
  
As Mimi's Dad approached them and they hugged. "Are we late?" Matt's Mom asked.  
  
"No, you're just in time! Actually, Mimi and I just also arrived." Mimi's Dad said.  
  
As Meriam just smiled. "Oh, yea. By they way. This are my kids. Yamato-" as Matt's mom introduced them.  
  
"Matt." as Matt shake hands with Mimi's Dad.   
  
"Hi. Nice to meet you." Mimi's Dad said politely. "You're a nice kid."   
  
"Thanks" said Matt as he turned to his mom. "You sure got a real man in here."  
  
As Matt's mom just smiled.  
  
"Are you sure you're married before?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yea, why?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing. cause it looks like you're still on you 20's thats all." Matt said.  
  
As Jeff shrugged. "I'm flattered to hear that." He said.  
  
"And This is Takeru." Her mom said.  
  
"Just call me T.K." T.K beamed.  
  
"What a fine young man." her Dad said. "Meriam, I got to hand it to you, you really knows how to raise kids!"  
  
"Oh, Jeff!" Matt's mom shrugged. "Oh, so where's Mimi?" as she looked at the surroundings.  
  
"Mimi's still in the bathroom. Come on, let's take a sit while we wait for her." As they entered.  
  
"So, Matt. What do you think about Jeff?" T.K whispered behind.  
  
"He's okay." Matt shrugged.  
  
"Really? I think he's nice." T.K said as he smiled. "So what do think what are sister's going to be like?"   
  
"A real PRINCESS." Matt said.  
  
"She must be very nice to!" T.K beamed as Matt rolled his eyes.  
  
They went to the table and well...sat. -_-; (I'm very poor am I? *sighs*)  
  
"Oh, Jeff this restaurant is lovely!" Meriam exclaimed.  
  
"Glad you like it." Jeff smiled. "Oh, there's Mimi!" as all of them turned their heads to see the girl walking towards them  
her eyes closed.  
  
Matt's eyes widened. "Whaaaa!" Matt pointed at Mimi as Mimi opened her eyes and found herself looking at Matt's surprised  
face. At first she raised her eyebrows then she gazed at him thoroughly...and then realization came to her.  
  
"Ahhh! It's you!" Both Matt and Mimi pointed at each other and said it in unision, while Meriam, Jeff and T.K gave them  
a confused look.....  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay...how was it?...hmmm...please, If you...I mean some author's reading this....please make some Mimato fics! I BEGGED  
you to make one! And also you who are not yet author's but have a plan on going to be...please begged Hana Maru to  
write more Mimato fics!!!!! She's good at writing mimato fics, and also sorasworld, but too bad she deleted all of her  
stories...And also there are some great author's in there like Hikari no Miko, E-chan Hidaka, Tachikawa IVimimi, hunter,   
killua-loves-oblivia, and all so many more!!!!!!PLEASE MORE MIMATO!!!I BEGGED YOU!!!! 


	3. having a new family...is fun!^^

KOnnichiwa! ^^ Hiya! I know this isn't a DBZ but please bare with me, I just want to put a song...^^ enjoy! And read and find  
out peeps!^^  
  
Lyrics: Mori Yukinosuk e  
Music: Kiyooka Chiho  
Arrangement: Yamamoto Kenji  
Singer: Kageyama Hironobu  
  
"Cha-la Head Cha-la"  
____________________________________________________________  
  
hikaru ku mo wo tsukinuke Fly Away (Fly Away)  
karada juu ni hirogaru panorama  
kao wo kerareta chikyuu okotte (okotte)  
kazan wo bakuhatsu saseru  
  
  
toketa koori no naka ni  
kyouryuu ga itara tamanori shiko mitai ne  
  
  
* CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA  
nani ga okite mo kibun wa henoheno kappa  
CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA  
mune ga pachipachi suru hodo  
sawagu genkidama...Sparking!  
  
sora wo kyuukouka Jet Coaster (Coaster)  
ochiteyuku yo panikku no sono he  
keshiki sakasa ni naru to yukai sa (yukai sa)  
yama sae oshiri ni mier u  
  
  
nayamu jikan wa na i yo  
doko ka ni hisomu "bikkuri!" ni aitai kara  
  
CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA  
atama karappo no hou ga yume tsume komeru  
CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA  
egao urutora zetto de  
kyou mo aiyaiyaiyaiyai  
  
  
* kurikaeshi (repeat)  
  
  
  
  
  
"You!" Matt and Mimi pointed out to each other.   
  
Jeff, Meriam, and T.K looked both of them with confused face.  
  
"Matt?" Meriam asked, "Somethings wrong?"  
  
"What is it, Mimi?" Jeff asked.  
  
As Mimi and Matt both looked at their parents then again to wach other.  
  
"Do you guys know each other?" T.K finally said, as all of them looked at him. "What?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Well, Yamato, I mean Matt you know Mimi?" Meriam asked.  
  
"Matt?" Mimi repeated. "So it's you! Daddy you didn't told me he's name was Matt!" Mimi scolded her Dad.  
  
"Ha?" Her Dad said confused.  
  
"What are you doing here!" Mimi demanded.  
  
"What am I doing here, I should be the one to ask you that!" Matt blurted out.  
  
"Matt! Be nice!" Meriam scolded him.  
  
"She's the one who's being rude here!" Matt said defensively.  
  
"Rude?! You're the one who started it!" Mimi said.  
  
"Started it!?" Matt spat.  
  
"Yea! What you do to me earlier!" Mimi said.  
  
"Earlier?" Said T.K.  
  
"What do you mean by earlier?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Matt, is there something you want to tell us?" Meriam said.  
  
But Mimi and Matt just ignored them both.  
  
"I told you I was sorry! And you even poured me!" Matt said.  
  
"Because you we're being a Jerk! Especially you're friend!" Mimi said.  
  
"Tai's no exception-hey! Don't include him on this!" Matt said.  
  
"You also know Tai?" T.K asked.  
  
Mimi looked at him as she looked back at Matt. "Do I ever!" Mimi said angirly.  
  
Finally Jeff and Meriam snapped as they both shouted scolding Matt and Mimi, then they finally calmed down.  
  
"Now...before you tell us your story...Mimi I would like you to meet Meriam," Jeff introduced as Mimi's face pouted like  
a child. Jeff sighed, "Princess, this is Meriam Takaishi I was talking to you about."   
  
Finally Mimi looked at Meriam as she forced a smile, and Meriam smiled back at her. 'Well at least she seems nice...' Mimi   
thought.   
  
"Nice meeting you, Mimi." Meriam beamed.  
  
"Yea...same here..." Mimi said in a low voice.  
  
"Hey, Matt...she's a real princess..." T.K whispered to Matt as Matt's brow raised, "Hey dad even called her one!" T.K beamed  
as Matt sweatdrops.  
  
"And princess, this are her two sons, Takeru Takaishi" Her Dad introduced.  
  
"Just call me T.K." T.K said as he smiled charmingly at Mimi. As Mimi nods and smiled back, 'Well at least he's a charm...'  
Mimi thought.  
  
"And this is Yamato...or Matt Ishida, you probably might have been known him..." Her Dad sweatdrops as he saw's Mimi's   
raged face to Matt and Matt glared back.  
  
"Ishida?" Finally Mimi asked, "I thought you're last name's Takashi?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Well...Matt and T.K have the same fathers but mother not...T.K's mine and Matt's from his mother. And Matt's living   
in our place cause his father's still at work in the U.S as a press." Meriam explained.  
  
"Ohh...so that'll make Matt and me not gonna be brothers and sisters?" Mimi said with full of hopes.  
  
"Well, yea...sort of...but Matt will be living with us together, so might as well treat him like you're brother, princess."  
Jeff said.  
  
As Mimi rolled her eyes. 'Yea, right. I can't even stand him for goodness sakes!' Mimi thought as Matt looked at her  
annoyed, and Mimi glared back.  
  
"And, Meriam, Takeru-" as Jeff was cut off.  
  
"T.K" T.K announced.  
  
"T.K, and Ya-Matt...my daughter Mimi." Jeff said.  
  
As Mimi just plustered a fake smile. As she kept on pulling his Dad shirt.   
  
"What?" Her Dad asked.  
  
"I think you forgot to mention, that we should also call her princess." Matt said.  
  
"Matt!" Meriam scolded.  
  
"It's allright, Miss Takaishi, he's sort of right after all." Mimi smiled at Meriam as she sharply looked at Matt.  
  
"Please call me Meriam, sweety." Meriam said softly, "And I'm sorry about Matt, please don't mind him" as Mimi nods her head.  
  
"Okay, now Mimi. Tell us how'd you and Matt know each other." Her Dad said.  
  
As Matt's face turned pale.  
  
"Certainlly daddy!" Mimi beamed, "But I think you allready know this one."  
  
"I do?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yea! Remember what I told you at the mall, about the guy who-" as Mimi's mouth was quickly covered by his Dad.  
  
Matt's face was quizzucally confused, as T.K and Meriam was confused also.  
  
"Mpphmmmm!" as Mimi tried to speak.  
  
"Sheesshhh, forget about it. Don't tell Meriam, we don't want to cause anything." her Dad whispered.  
  
"What is it, Jeff is something wrong?" Meriam asked worriedly.  
  
Finally Jeff released his daughter as Mimi was panting heavily.   
  
"Oh, hai chan't breathe bhack there..." Mimi pants as she glared at her father.  
  
"Are you allright, Mimi?" Meriam asked.   
  
"Oh, she's fine just fine." Jeff said quickly too...quickly.  
  
"Oh, okay...if you say so." Mariam said not to sure. "So anyway Mimi, could you continue your story on where you and Matt   
meet?" Meriam asked.  
  
"Uh..." as Mimi looked at his father and his father giving her the signal to 'make up some story'. Of course Matt noticed  
and also T.K as both of them raised their brows. Mimi sighed as she looked at Matt then looked sharply at him.  
  
"Matt and I meet in the arcade..." Mimi said.  
  
"We did?" Matt asked as Mimi glared at him. "Oh ,yeah we did." Matt said scratching his head.  
  
T.K of course didn't believe that as he eyed Mimi and Matt.  
  
"And then what happend?" Meriam asked. "Why were you so surprised to see each other?"  
  
"Well...uh..." as Mimi tried to find an excuse.  
  
Matt helped her out by saying, "She was playing a car race game, until I challenge her." Matt said.  
  
Then came to Mimi's mind. "Yea, and then I beat him up, and looses." Mimi beamed.  
  
"I did not!" Matt said.  
  
"Yes you did, so that's why you got mad at me." Mimi said.  
  
"Why you!" as Matt spat.  
  
T.K couldn't help it but chuckles. 'I don't know what's going on, but I think having Mimi as our sister could be  
very interesting...' T.K thought as he looked at Mimi arguing with Matt. 'Of course, I can see what my brother sees  
in her, she's really pretty.' As T.K smiled.  
  
"Come on Matt, don't be such a looser." T.K teased. 'Of course I don't believe what this two are saying.'   
  
"Yea, Matt. Don't be such a sore loser." Meriam added.  
  
"Mom! T.K! Not you too!" Matt whinned.  
  
As Mimi tongued him, until they just gave in and as all of them laughed.  
  
'Well sharing dad with somebody won't be so bad at all.' Mimi thought as she looked at Meriam and then to T.K. 'And I think  
It'll be fun having a brother like T.K.' as she went to Matt. 'Annoying...but cute!^^ Who say's it's not cool to have a   
good looking not to mention HOT brother...although he's really irriating....Oh well...might as well enjoy it!'  
  
  
'Leaving with Mom and T.K is fun after all, now I got to have a one HOT chi- I mean sister for a BIG change' as Matt  
looked at Mimi. 'She was being a criz in the mall, but I don't know...maybe it'll be fun having her around...not to   
mention 24/7! Now I got a chance to know her better.' Matt thought.  
  
T.K looked at his brother, 'I know what he's probably thinking...and I know it's got to be Mimi!' T.K thought.  
  
  
And that evening went great, as Mimi POSITIVELY agreed on having a half to her Dad's life, so did Matt and T.K.  
  
They've been planning to move to a new apartment that is twice or twice twice bigger than Mimi's house...  
  
  
'SUGOI!!!!NOW I'LL BE HAVING A MUCH BIGGGEEEERRRR ROOOOOM!!!!!' Mimi squeled in delight. "Don't you want to   
have a BIG room?!" Mimi anounced.  
  
  
  
  
  
OKay...short...but...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
short!^^ hehehe anyway read and find out peeps! And by the way here's the english version!^^  
  
  
  
  
Break through the shining cloud and fly away (fly away)  
inside me is an unfolding panorama  
The earth, kicked in the face, is angry (angry)  
It caused a volcano to erupt  
  
If, inside the melted North Pole ice,  
there's a dinosaur, I want to teach it to ride a ball  
  
* CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA  
Whatever feelings arise, I'll yell this out  
CHA- LA HEAD-CHA-LA  
My heart's applauding,  
a boisterous ball of energy. . . Sparking!  
  
  
Swooping through the sky, a jet coaster (coaster)  
starts to fall, bringing panic to this happy place  
Even if the landscape goes upside-down, I'm happy! (happy!)  
Now the mountains look like someone's rear end  
  
I don't have time to worry!  
Because somewhere I'll find a hidden "Surprise!"  
  
  
CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA  
An empty head has more room to pack dreams in  
CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA  
With a final ultra smile  
Even today--ai-yai-yai-yai-yai 


End file.
